


Unbroken

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Anorexic Female Character, Atheism, Atheist Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Gen, Light Masochism, Masochism, Singing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A woman thinks about religion and its stupidity
Kudos: 5





	Unbroken

The Aunts only know violence. They don't know sexual pleasure. They don't know kinks. They don't know me.

They don't know that violence won't break me. I relish it. I relish their sin feeding my sin.

They keep me from eating. I know this feeling. I read about it. A requirement when I was in a proper school.

They keep me away from socializing. I have people in my head.

And one thing they can't keep me from is talking to myself. Or better, singing. I sing sinful songs.

"Greensleeves." A song of desire from one who cannot give it. Another name of it is "What Child is This?" Christian lyrics that stole the melody. "Scarborough Fair," demanding a man do the impossible to prove himself, when it should be the opposite in the Aunt's eyes. "Unwritten." A big no-no.

I relish when they come stomping to hear my song and beat me. Them stepping on me and becoming unnerved by my "unnatural" responses.

I should really just tell them I have a demon inside of me, but the more they rack their sin against me, the more likely karma will come. I don't believe in their stupid religion. 

If God existed, why would he allow this to occur? Or any of this to occur?

Religion itself is stupid. Making sure that you have the perfect spiritual life by staying away from sin in the flesh and material world. Then what's the point of the flesh world?

If deities exist, they're sick and twisted beings who make us their entertainment.

But if the Aunts believe it, might as well fuck with them.


End file.
